lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Magical DoReMi (Cloverway English Dub, 1999, existence unconfirmed)
The 4Kids dub of Magical DoReMi was probably not the only English adaptation of Ojamajo Doremi.The children's entertainment news website Kidscreen reported in 1999 that a dub of Magical DoReMi premiered in Australia on ABC TV alongside an English dub of Crayon Kingdom of Dreams. A now-down children's licensing website claimed that Nickelodeon had planned to air this dub in 2001, as well as release merchandise for the series (most of it by Mattel), but it never came through for unknown reasons. Bandai Entertainment also had a press release stating plans for the merchandise to come out in the USA in early 2002 http://web.archive.org/web/20010410210144/http://www.bandai.co.jp/press_e/press_P00039.html Bandai press release, 8/01/2001. Retrieved August 30,2014. In addition, there had been speculation and rumors of Fox Kids possibly airing the series, due to precedence of the French dub airing on Fox Kids France. Like the Crayon Kingdom dub, it is really hard to find any information or episodes of it. It is believed that the dubs of DoReMi aired in Mexico, Spain, France, and Germany may have been based off of this early version, using English names that were mandated by Toei. Cloverway Inc., the US branch of Toei, was also involved in the distribution of the Spanish dub that aired in Mexico. These name changes included: *Hazuki Fujiwara becoming "Emily" *Aiko Senoo becoming "Sophie" *Onpu Segawa becoming "Nicole" (although the French dub used the name "Loulou") *Pop Harukaze becoming "Bibi" *Momoko becoming "Mindy" *Hana becoming "Flora" *The witches Majorika and Majoruka becoming "Majorka" and "Malissa" *Hazuki's fairy Rere was renamed "Mimi" *Aiko's fairy Mimi was renamed "Fifi" *Onpu's fairy Roro was renamed "Lolo" *Pop's fairy becoming "Lola" *Momoko's fairy becoming "Dydy" *Hana's fairy becoming "Floflo" Doremi kept her name, and the other girls managed to keep their surnames. These names also made it into the dubs of the "Sharp" season of DoReMi, but dubs of further material mostly used the Japanese names, aside from the French version. This is seemingly due to only the original series and Sharp having an existing English localization to work from. Further hints pointing to this include the fact that the German dub and the Mexican-aired Spanish dub only covered the first two seasons ("Magical DoReMi" and "Magical DoReMi Sharp") and that Australia had banned the show after season 2 ended, according to a commenter on here. An early international English logo for "Magical DoReMi" can also be witnessed in the opening to the Spanish version aired in Spain, as well as the one aired in Mexico (although the video is in poor quality). The logo is also seen in the Mattel commercials for when they released the doll line in Mexico. A few pages on Toei's English site reveal that there are possible English translations for the two movies (due to the descriptions using the Cloverway names) as well as the third season (called Magical DoReMi Forte). References Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Anime Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Episodes Category:Existence Unconfirmed